


Winter Song

by CelesteSelenite



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 Japan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Songfic, basically Sho and Ruki missing their partners, midnight talk between friends
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteSelenite/pseuds/CelesteSelenite
Summary: Karena bagi Sho, melupakan perasaan ini jauh, jauh lebih buruk daripada tersiksa karenanya.[Song in the mood: Isyana Sarasvati - Winter Song]
Relationships: Ando Tomoaki/Yonashiro Sho, Honda Kosuke/Shiroiwa Ruki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Winter Song

_**In the middle of a winter night** _   
_**I make coffee and I sit down** _   
_**Foamy room but I feel chill inside** _   
_**I keep dreaming but I don't know** _

Kala itu, malam sudah larut di tengah kota Seoul. Sho menutup perlahan pintu di belakangnya—sedikit mengendap-endap agar tak membangunkan siapapun. Anak-anak itu sudah menghabiskan seharian penuh di ruang latihan, benaknya. Ada baiknya ia tak membuat keributan agar mereka tak ikut terjaga sepertinya.

Kedua mata beriris gelapnya menatap ke luar jendela tak bertirai, di apartemen yang sementara mereka bersebelas bagi selama tinggal di Seoul. Salju telah turun sejak berjam-jam lalu, menyelimuti kota metropolitan di bawah kakinya dengan putih bersih. 

Mungkin duduk di sofa, memandangi jendela, dengan minuman hangat akan membantunya.

Melangkah ke _pantry_ mungil, Sho membuka lemari penyimpanan…

“…ah.”

…hanya untuk menemukan kopi dan krimer yang tersisa. Ia teringat pada bubuk cokelat hangat terakhir yang Issei minum, pada kantung teh terakhir yang Shosei seduh. Sho berdecak, senyum tipis melengkung.

“Sepertinya memang aku tak akan tidur malam ini,” gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, membuat catatan mental untuk mampir ke minimarket di ujung jalan dan mengisi kembali lemari kabinet mungil mereka.

Menyeduh kopi dan krimer dalam hening, tak butuh waktu lama hingga Sho kembali ke hadapan jendela, kali ini duduk di sofa dengan mug di tangan. Seoul di bawah kakinya belum terlelap, sama seperti dirinya. Pendar cahaya lampu kota terefleksi di putihnya salju. Kendaraan masih lalu lalang meski tak sesibuk beberapa jam sebelumnya, dengan suara deru jalanan yang teredam sesekali terdengar di antara jarum jam yang berdetak.

Sho merapatkan jaket hitamnya, mengingat-ingat kalau seharusnya Ren tetap menyalakan pemanas di ruangan ini. Dan benar saja, pemanas masih menyala sebagaimana mestinya. 

Mungkin karena ia hanya seorang diri di sini, pikir Sho, sementara yang lain sudah lama terlelap. Bagaimanapun juga, arlojinya menunjukkan sudah tiga jam sejak tengah malam berlalu. Ruang tengah yang biasanya penuh sesak kini terasa terlalu luas.

Menyesap kopi perlahan, Sho lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke bantal empuk. Matanya melirik ponsel di sampingnya, senyum tipis yang sama kembali terulas. Tak sampai tigapuluh menit lalu Sho masih berbicara dengan _nya_ , berbisik berbagi cerita hari itu seperti biasa kala dunia mulai menyepi dan mentari telah lama kembali ke peraduan. Bagaimana Sho kembali menghabiskan hari-harinya mendekam di ruang penuh kaca tanpa Fumiya yang membimbingnya, bagaimana setidaknya latihan vokal tak memberinya terlalu banyak kesulitan. _Ia_ bercerita tentang kunjungan pertamanya ke kuil—sesuatu yang tak bisa Sho lakukan tahun ini, bagaimana Minato membagikan foto upacara kedewasaannya lengkap dengan hakama.

( _“Aah, Minato sudah besar ya…”_  
 _“Sho-kun terdengar seperti orang tua sekarang. Apa ini dampak menjadi seorang leader?”_  
 _“Jahatnya…”_ )

Tak sampai sepuluh menit lalu, _ia_ tak menjawab pertanyaannya, tertidur di tengah panggilan telepon seperti biasa.

Sho tak bisa tak tersenyum mengingatnya, bagaimana wajah yang awalnya membuatnya terintimidasi justru memiliki jiwa yang begitu manis. Bagaimana dibalik kesederhanaannya tersimpan kekayaan yang tak pernah ia temukan sebelumnya.

Andai saja, pikirnya. Andai saja, ulangnya lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Tapi sebagaimana seharusnya, ‘andai saja' tak akan bermanifestasi menjadi kenyataan.

* * *

  
**_Walk down the steps, look at the window_ **   
**_Shadows appear, try not to look forward_ **   
**_Doesn't feel real, I'm lonely inside_ **   
**_But I know I'll be moving on_ **

Langit yang kelam memantulkan bayangannya di kaca. Sho menatap dirinya sendiri, menetak garis wajah yang seharusnya ia kenali baik, membaca emosi yang seharusnya ia pahami baik.

Dan semuanya membuatnya memalingkan wajah. Ia tak mampu memandangi bayangannya sendiri. Ia yang duduk seorang diri, di ruangan yang gelap, di tengah malam buta, digelayuti rasa sepi yang telah sekuat tenaga ia kunci dalam-dalam sepanjang hari. Ia tahu rasa sepi ini akan berlalu seiring waktu.

Tapi waktu itu bukan malam ini.

* * *

  
**_Universe speak, I'll make it through it_ **   
**_And I can not compete, my inner voice's singing_ **   
**_No, no, no, no_ **

Semua ini akan berlalu, ulang suara-suara dalam benaknya. Masa ini akan berlalu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bumi tak akan selalu diguyur hujan dan diterjang badai. Lagi dan lagi, berputar dalam kepalanya seperti kaset berpita kusut. Meyakinkannya untuk terus melangkah.

Sho tak bisa berkata tidak pada benaknya sendiri, walaupun sebagian hatinya bahkan tak sanggup memikirkan… bagaimana jika patah hati ini tak lagi ia rasakan di masa depan. Di saat ia berdiri di atas panggung dengan lampu sorot, dikelilingi orang-orang yang bukan diri _nya_.

Karena bagi Sho, melupakan perasaan ini jauh, jauh lebih buruk daripada tersiksa karenanya.

* * *

  
**_Remember on the day we went to watch the stars_ **   
**_Back then in June when things were better by far_ **

Sho mengingat bagaimana terakhir kali mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu di negeri ini. Saat itu musim panas baru saja menyapa, langit malam terasa begitu tinggi dan gemerlap. Keduanya akan menikmati hembus angin malam, kadang ditemani obrolan santai, kadang cukup dengan hening yang nyaman.

Sho mengingat bagaimana keduanya akan menatap langit, dengan _nya_ di sampingnya, menunjuk langit dengan jarinya. Pemuda itu lalu akan memetakan bintang-bintang yang biasanya tak terlihat di Tokyo, bintang-bintang yang biasanya Sho biarkan begitu saja tenggelam dalam riuhnya cahaya artifisial.

Mungkin menjadi pelaut membuat _nya_ mengenali bintang-bintang jauh lebih baik darinya. Bukankah pendar mungil itu yang akan membantu _nya_ menemukan jalan pulang?

Saat-saat itu terasa jauh lebih mudah, jika Sho mengingatnya kembali. Tak peduli bagaimana keduanya akan berbalut lelah dan peluh di akhir hari, tak peduli dengan kritik keras para mentor yang harus keduanya telan seperti pil pahit, tak peduli bagaimana keduanya harus menenangkan entah berapa banyak anak yang merindukan rumah. Karena toh di penghujung hari, keduanya akan duduk bersama. Mereka akan kembali memandangi langit musim panas, _ia_ akan kembali memetakan langit, dan Sho akan mengenal bintang-bintang dan konstelasi-konstelasi baru.

* * *

  
**_I thought I'd be seeing you again_ **   
**_And wouldn't have to spend my time alone_ **

Kebiasaan kecil itu terus berlanjut. Tak akan ada lagi yang mencari mereka jika keduanya tiba-tiba menghilang dari asrama. Tak akan ada lagi yang bertanya. Tak akan ada pula yang berani mengusik kedua sosok kakak yang sudah memperhatikan mereka semua sepanjang hari, yang butuh barang satu atau dua jam hanya untuk dihabiskan berdua.

Pada salah satu malam itu, ketimbang memandangi langit, keduanya memandangi satu sama lain dalam hening. Sho merasakan satu tangannya digenggam, namun tatapannya tak beralih darinya. Perlahan, dengan ragu menggunung, ia balas menggenggam lemah. 

Senyum di bibir pemuda di hadapannya merambat cepat ke bibirnya, seperti hangatnya mentari di pagi hari. Ia kembali menunjuk salah satu bintang di sudut langit, bercerita dengan suara lembut menenangkan, dengan emosi yang kali ini bisa Sho artikan jelas.

Hingga malam terakhir pun, Sho ingat, mereka masih duduk berdua memandangi langit malam—kala itu mulai diwarnai semburat fajar. Bintang-bintang akan kembali ke peraduannya.

_“Kali ini kita akan menjadi bintangnya.”_

Sho ingat keduanya kembali berpandangan, di balik panggung yang temaram. Di depan mereka, lampu sorot terasa membutakan, membuat satu lagi janji terakhir di balik bayang sorot lampu.

Sho merindukan malam-malam yang mereka bagi. _Ia_ hanya tersenyum, menjanjikan malam-malam yang sama akan terus berlanjut, sebagaimana biasanya.

Malam-malam bersama _nya_ yang tak akan terhitung jumlahnya, benaknya melayang. Membayangkannya membuat senyum Sho merekah. Janji yang manis, semanis pemuda yang kini menatapnya dengan berjuta emosi melimpah ruah hanya untuknya.

Mereka akan selalu bersama.

Namun hidup tak pernah semudah itu, untuk Sho, juga untuknya.

Malam itu mereka kembali bertatapan, di atas panggung yang riuh. Tangan-tangan kuat menopang tubuhnya yang nyaris runtuh. Sho memeluk _nya_ lagi, tak mau melepas _nya_ begitu saja, berharap mimpi buruk ini segera berakhir.

Jika kehilangan Heecheon membuatnya tak mampu berdiri tegak, kehilangan _nya_ membuat langit malam itu bak runtuh.

Malam ini, sebulan berlalu. Ia duduk seorang diri, menatapi langit tanpa bintang.

* * *

  
**_Remember on the night we wished upon the stars_ **   
**_The melodies from heaven were singing Thou Art_ **   
**_Inspired us to do the things we could_ **   
**_And to keep what I feel_ **

_“Apa yang kamu inginkan, Sho-kun?”_

_“Hm… rahasia. Kalau Tomo?”_

_Tawa pelan. “Kenapa aku harus menjawab kalau Sho-kun saja tak menjawab?”_

_“Karena kamu menyayangiku?”_

_Tawa lagi. “Tentu saja.”_

_“Jadi?”_

_“Hm… Bukankah kalau aku memberitahukannya doaku tak akan terkabul?”_

_Merengut. “Tomo hanya tak ingin memberitahukannya padaku, ‘kan?”_

_“Baiklah, baiklah…”_

_Senyum itu membuat jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat._

_“Aku ingin bisa terus bersama Sho-kun, seperti biasanya. Bercerita tentang bintang setiap malam, lalu berjuang bersama lagi esok pagi.”_

_Ada banyak hal yang membuahkan penyesalan selama 24 tahun Sho hidup. Jatuh pada Tomo bukan salah satunya._

* * *

  
Tapi menanyakan keinginan Tomo malam itu… Mungkin memang doa pada bintang-bintang ada baiknya tetap menjadi rahasia.

* * *

  
“Sho-kun?”

Sho mengerjapkan mata, tak sadar wajahnya basah. Mengelapnya dengan telapak tangan secepat mungkin, ia menoleh.

“A-Ah, Ruki?” Sho berusaha mengulas senyum. “Belum tidur?”

“Kamu tahu lebih baik dari siapapun kalau aku tak akan tidur sebelum jam empat pagi,” jawabnya, membuahkan dengus geli dari sang leader. “Kamu sendiri?”

Sho mengangkat bahu. “Aku senasib denganmu malam ini, kurasa. Mau kopi?”

“Pada jam tiga pagi?”

“Hanya ada ini di dapur, sayangnya.” Sho menatap cairan kehitaman yang mulai mendingin dalam mugnya.

“Tidak, terima kasih, kalau begitu.” Ruki duduk di sampingnya, bersandar nyaman pada sofa panjang yang kini mereka bagi. “Merindukan Jepang?”

Sho tersenyum. “Yah… Bukankah kita semua merindukan rumah?”

“Kalau begitu biar aku ganti pertanyaanku,” tukas Ruki. “Merindukan Tomo-kun?”

Sho tertawa pelan. “Sejelas itu?”

Ruki mengedikkan bahu. “Setidaknya untukku, entah untuk mereka.” Ruki melipat tangannya di dada, lalu menghela napas seakan seluruh dunia baru saja membuatnya tersinggung. “Aku juga.”

“Merindukan Kosuke, hm?”

“Bukan, Tomo-kun.” Ruki melirik Sho, melihat air muka sang leader berubah. Ia tersenyum geli. “Bercanda, Sho-kun. Lagipula serius, apa kamu perlu bertanya?”

“Kamu dan Tomo sama saja, suka sekali menggodaku.”

“Ekspresimu menggemaskan, jangan salahkan kalau kami jadi suka menggodamu,” jawab Ruki, yang dibalas dengan dengus dari Sho.

“Tapi yah…” Ruki melirik Sho, tersenyum. “Setidaknya kita berdua tak sendiri merindukan mereka.”

Sho terdiam sejenak, menatap pemuda yang juga sama sepertinya. Pemuda yang terpisah, pemuda yang tak mampu lagi memenuhi janji dan mimpi bersama. Pemuda yang juga menghabiskan jam demi jam demi mendengar suara yang kini terbentengi jarak ribuan mil.

Entah janji apa yang Ruki dan Kosuke pernah bagi, pikir Sho, namun tatapan tegas sang ‘pangeran’ berganti lembut. Melihatnya Sho hanya bisa tertegun lalu tersenyum.

“Tomo berjanji menjemputku di bandara,” ucapnya lamat-lamat.

“Kebetulan, kalau begitu. Beri tahu Tomo-kun untuk menghubungi Kosuke, mereka bisa menunggu bersama,” balas Ruki. Sho terkekeh pelan.

“Aku terkejut Kosuke mau menemanimu di telepon hingga larut malam begini,” goda Sho, membuat Ruki menghela napas sebelum turut tertawa.

“Sepertinya suaraku masih terlalu keras? Yah, Kosuke selalu memprotes.. Tapi ia mengatakan lebih baik aku mengganggunya daripada aku mengganggu member lain hingga larut malam…”

Sho menyesap kembali kopinya, mendengarkan Ruki bercerita mengenainya dan Kosuke, ruang tengah kini terasa lebih hangat.

Setidaknya Ruki benar, Sho pikir, ia tak merindu seorang diri.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir. Fans TomoSho, yuk berpelukan.


End file.
